escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hércules Poirot
Hércules Poirot (Hercule Poirot en la versión original en inglés y pronunciado pwa'ʀo en francés) es un detective ficticio belga creado por yo. Junto con Miss Marple, es uno de los personajes más famosos creados por la escritora y es el protagonista de 33 novelas y 54 relatos cortos. Poirot ha sido interpretado por escarlett purita sambon tanto en la televisión como en el cine por varios actores, como Albert Finney, David Suchet, Peter Ustinov, Ian Holm, Tony Randall o Alfred Molina. Descripción Influencia luis g.a.y Su personaje se basó en otros dos detectives de ficción de la época: Hercule Popeau de Marie Belloc Lowndes y Monsieur Poiret de Frank Howel Evans, un oficial de policía jubilado francés que vivía en Londres. Agatha Christie también construyó su personaje y le dio nacionalidad gracias a un grupo de refugiados belgas que se exiliaban de su país, producto de la Primera Guerra Mundial. En el capítulo "El misterioso caso de Styles", de la serie "Agatha Christie's Poirot" (donde el actor británico David Suchet interpreta al Poirot), se muestra al detective alojándose en pensiones, junto con otros compañeros de su misma nacionalidad, y que ostentan una apariencia similar a la suya. Una influencia más evidente sobre las primeras historias de Poirot es la de Arthur Conan Doyle. En una autobiografía, Christie admite que "yo todavía escribía en la tradición de Sherlock Holmes - el detective excéntrico, el títere ayudante, con un detective de Scotland Yard tipo Lestrade, el Inspector Japp". Por su parte Doyle reconoció la base de Sherlock Holmes sobre el modelo del detective ficticio francés Auguste Dupin, de Edgar Allan Poe, quién en su empleo "de razonamiento" prefigura la confianza de Poirot sobre sus "pequeñas células grises".Así es como denomina Hércules Poirot a las neuronas de su cerebro. Poirot también tiene una llamativa semejanza con el detective ficticio de A. E. W. Mason, el Inspector Hanaud de la Sûreté (policía) francesa. Su primera aparición fue en la novela de 1910 "At the Villa Rose", que fue escrita seis años antes que la primera novela Poirot. En el capítulo 4 de la segunda novela del Inspector Hanaud, "The House of the Arrow" (1924), Hanaud declara sentando cátedra moral a la heroína, "Usted es sabia, Mademoiselle... Porque, después de todo, soy Hanaud. Hay sólo uno". A diferencia de los modelos mencionados, Poirot es belga. Su llegada de un país ocupado por Alemania proporciona una muy buena razón del por qué un detective tan experto estaría sin trabajo y disponible para solucionar misterios en una casa de campo inglesa, pero también en el momento de la escritura fue considerada patriótica para expresar la solidaridad con los belgas, ya que la invasión de su país había constituido casus belli británico para entrar en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Popularidad La primera aparición de Hércules Poirot fue en "El misterioso caso de Styles - The mysterious affair at Styles", publicado en 1920, y su última aparición fue en "Telón", publicado en 1975, el año anterior a la muerte de Agatha Christie. Sobre la publicación de esta novela, Poirot es el único personaje de ficción del que se ha dado un obituario en el New York Times, el 6 de agosto de 1975 "Hercule Poirot Is Dead; Famed Belgian Detective; Hercule Poirot, the Detective, Dies" ("Hércules Poirot está muerto; afamado detective belga"; Hércules Poirot, el detective, muerto"). Para acceder es necesario estar suscrito al periódico online o comprar el archivo. Transcripción del obituario del 6 de agosto de 1975 de The New York Times. Hacia 1930, Agatha Christie encontró a Poirot "insufrible" y hacia 1960, ella sintió que él era "detestable, ampuloso, pesado, egocéntrico". Sin embargo, el público lo amaba y Christie rechazó matarlo, alegando que era su deber hacer lo que al público le gustaba, y lo que al público le gustaba era Poirot. Rasgos físicos El capitán Arthur Hastings describió a Poirot como: Biografía Familia e infancia Es difícil sacar conclusiones concretas sobre la familia de Poirot ya que éste a menudo suministra información falsa o errónea sobre sí mismo o sus antecedentes a fin de que le ayudara en la obtención de información relevante para un caso particular. En el capítulo 21 de "El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd", por ejemplo, cuenta que él ha estado hablando de un sobrino con discapacidad mental: esto demuestra ser un ardid para que pueda informarse sobre los hogares para personas no aptas mentalmente pero esto no significa que Poirot no tenga tal sobrino. En "El testigo mudo", relata historias de su madre anciana e inválida como un pretexto para investigar a las enfermeras locales. En "Los cuatro grandes", el capitán Arthur Hastings cree que conoce a Aquiles (Achille) Poirot (en una parodia evidente hacia Mycroft Holmes) que es su hermano menor. En esta ocasión, Aquiles es casi seguramente Poirot mismo disfrazado (Poirot habla en el capítulo 18 de haber enviado a Aquiles "a la tierra de los mitos"), pero esto no demuestra de manera concluyente que Poirot no tiene un hermano, o aún un hermano llamado Aquiles. Personaje Es el personaje más famoso de la escritora británica Agatha Christie. Mr. Poirot impresiona a todo el mundo con la "utilización de sus células grises" para resolver los casos más complicados que se le presentan. Es un detective retirado que siempre tiene gran cantidad de trabajo, y siempre busca resolver misterios que le atraigan por su complejidad intelectual. Poirot, de acuerdo con la descripción de la propia autora, es un hombrecillo de poca estatura, rollizo, de cabeza de huevo y un impresionante bigote que para él constituye un orgullo. Según asegura en muchas oportunidades, su bigote es el mejor de Inglaterra, aunque en la novela "Cartas sobre la mesa" acepta que tal vez pueda comparárselo con el de míster Shaitana, un multimillonario que luego resultaría asesinado. En "El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd", publicado en 1926, el doctor Sheppard, quien narra esta historia, piensa cuando lo conoce que se trata de un peluquero retirado, a juzgar por su pomposo bigote y sus modales remilgados. Poirot es atildado hasta el extremo, su apariencia personal es siempre impoluta y adora "el orden y el método". Venera la simetría, la limpieza, las comodidades, la calefacción central y la línea recta: en su apartamento no existen muebles ni adornos de líneas curvas. Es sumamente cortés, y habla intercalando frases o palabras en francés, como Mon ami, o Précisement. Aunque se asegura que su inglés es perfecto, cuando está nervioso comete fallas gramaticales, algunas detectadas y corregidas por su fiel amigo Hastings. Antiguo miembro de la Policía belga, llegó a Inglaterra como refugiado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, y ya no abandonó el país, donde se estableció como detective privado de gran éxito. A pesar de que mucha gente lo confunde con francés, él siempre corrige que es belga. Como una "prima donna", Poirot está siempre anunciando su inminente retiro: planea irse al campo y dedicarse a cultivar calabacines (en "El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd" finalmente lo hace, pero, ante la aparición de un nuevo caso, lo deja inmediatamente). Huelga decir que abandona su retiro en cuanto aparece un caso que llama su atención. En una de las novelas en que aparece confiesa ser un devoto católico. Sus métodos son totalmente distintos a los seguidos por la policía: él se detiene en el estudio de la naturaleza humana, y utiliza la psicología para sacar conclusiones y llegar a la solución final del caso. Desprecia las pistas que al parecer se presentan claras, como huellas digitales, y se interesa más por los detalles que aparentan ser insignificantes, pero que luego resultan de vital importancia. La mayoría de los policías de Scotland Yard suelen burlarse de sus métodos, para luego ir aceptando lo inevitable. En muchas novelas, aparece sostienendo una gran rivalidad con un policía de la Sûreté, Giraud, acostumbrado a metodología "más moderna", e incluso en "Asesinato en el campo de golf", llega a entablar una apuesta sobre quién resuelve primero el caso, poniendo como garantía su preciado bigote. Poirot apareció en la primera novela que publicó Agatha Christie, El misterioso caso de Styles. En ella aparece también el capitán Arthur Hastings, compañero de Poirot en varias de sus aventuras y su Watson particular. Además de Hastings, otros personajes habituales en las novelas de Poirot son su mayordomo George, su secretaria Felicity Lemon, el inspector Japp (que también aparece en El misterioso caso de Styles), el señor Goby (el mejor informante de Londres, según el propio detective, con una habilidad especial para conseguir cualquier dato útil que Poirot requiriese) y la escritora Ariadne Oliver, quien se considera que probablemente sea un trasunto de la propia Agatha Christie a juzgar por diversas similitudes que comparten (el personaje de Ariadne Oliver es descrito en las novelas como una autora de novelas policiacas de mucho éxito, y al igual que la propia Agatha Christie, un excéntrico detective protagoniza la mayoría de sus obras). La última aparición de Poirot es en "Telon", el último libro de Agatha Christie, en el cual cuenta el último caso de Poirot, ya viejo y enfermo junto con su fiel amigo Hastings a quien le revela un secreto: durante los últimos años de su vida, había perdido cabello en abundancia, por lo que optó por usar peluca. El personaje creado por Agatha Christie es uno de los más populares detectives de la historia de la literatura, debido a su característico estilo, elegancia, inteligencia,...y sus no menos interesantes casos. Por este motivo el personaje fue llevado a la gran pantalla en múltiples ocasiones: Alibi (1931), Black Coffe (1931), Lord Edgware (1934), The Alphabet Murders (1966), Murder on the Orient Express (1974), Thirteen at Dinner (1985), Dead Man´s folly (1986), Murder in three Acts (1986), Appointment with death, Death on the Nile (1978), Evil under the son (1982), protagonizadas estas últimas por Peter Ustinov. Incluso tiene su propia serie de televisión con gran éxito y varias temporadas: Agatha Christie: Poirot (1989), protagonizada por el británico David Suchet, y que alcanzó doce temporadas, siempre con un núcleo fiel de seguidores del personalísimo Poirot. A pesar de que la novela "Telón" es la última de la serie Poirot y de la serie de Agatha Christie en general (se publicó en 1976, un día después del fallecimiento de la escritora), fue escrita en realidad 36 años antes, en 1940 aproximadamente. Según declaraciones de la propia Agatha Christie, la escribió conjuntamente con Un crimen dormido (donde aparece por última vez el personaje de Miss Marple), en fechas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por lo tanto, desde esa fecha, Poirot ya había dejado de existir. Algunos de los memorables escenarios donde Hercule Poirot resolvió sus casos son reales. Por ejemplo, la Isla de los Contrabandistas, que se menciona en "Maldad bajo el sol", es en realidad una pequeña porción de tierra llamada Burgh Island, frente a Bigur-on-sea, donde también se desarrolla la trama de "Diez negritos". La casa donde se comete el asesinato en "El templete de Nasse House", no es otra cosa que el embarcadero de la propia casa de la autora, Greenway, ubicada en Devon. El argumento de "Asesinato en el Orient Express" se le ocurrió a Agatha Christie cuando viajaba en ese mismo tren, y el vehículo se detuvo por efecto de la nieve, proporcionando a los pasajeros una noche de frío y temor. La escritora terminó el libro en un hotel cerca de la estación del Expreso de Oriente. La habitación que ocupó en ese hotel constituye hoy un pequeño museo de la autora. Relatos en los que aparece Hércules Poirot El detective Hercules Poirot hace aparición en 39 de los libros de Agatha Christie. Algunos de ellos contienen varios casos de Poirot. * (1920) El misterioso caso de Styles (The Mysterious Affair at Styles) * (1923) Asesinato en el campo de golf (Murder on the Links) * (1924) Poirot investiga (Poirot Investigates) * (1926) El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd (The Murder of Roger Ackroyd) * (1927) Los cuatro grandes (The Big Four) * (1928) El misterio del tren azul (The Mystery of the Blue Train) * (1932) Peligro inminente (Peril at End House) * (1933) Poirot infringe la ley (The Hound of Death) * (1933) La muerte de Lord Edgware (Lord Edgware Dies) * (1934) Asesinato en el Orient Express (Murder on the Orient Express) * (1935) Tragedia en tres actos (Three Act Tragedy) * (1935) Muerte en las nubes (Death in the Clouds) * (1936) El misterio de la guía de ferrocarriles (The A.B.C. Murders) * (1936) Cartas sobre la mesa (Cards on the Table) * (1936) Asesinato en Mesopotamia (Murder in Mesopotamia) * (1937) Muerte en el Nilo (Death on the Nile) * (1937) El testigo mudo (Dumb Witness or Poirot Loses a Client) * (1937) Asesinato en Bardsley Mews (Murder in the Mews) * (1938) Cita con la muerte (Appointment with Death) * (1939) Navidades trágicas (Hercule Poirot's Christmas) * (1940) La muerte visita al dentista (One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) * (1940) Un triste ciprés (Sad Cypress) * (1941) Maldad bajo el sol (Evil under the Sun) * (1942) Los cinco cerditos (Five Little Pigs) * (1946) Sangre en la piscina (The Hollow) * (1947) Los trabajos de Hércules (The Labours of Hercules) * (1948) Pleamares de la vida (Taken at the Flood) * (1950) Tres ratones ciegos (Three Blind Mice) * (1951) Ocho casos de Poirot (The Under Dog) * (1952) La señora McGinty ha muerto (Mrs McGinty's Dead) * (1953) Después del funeral (After the Funeral or Funerals are Fatal) * (1955) Asesinato en la calle Hickory (Hickory, Dickory, Dock or Hickory, Dickory, Death) * (1956) El templete de Nasse-House (Dead Man's Folly) * (1959) Un gato en el palomar (Cat Among the Pigeons) * (1960) Pudding de Navidad (The Adventure of the Christmas Pudding) * (1963) Los relojes (The Clocks) * (1966) La tercera muchacha (Third Girl) * (1969) Las manzanas (Hallowe'en Party) * (1972) Los elefantes pueden recordar (Elephants Can Remember) * (1974) Primeros casos de Poirot (Poirot's Early Cases) * (1975) Telón: El Último Caso de Hercules Poirot (Curtain: Hercule Poirot's Last Case) Referencias Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Detectives ficticios Categoría:Misterio Categoría:Personajes creados por Agatha Christie ar:هرقل بوارو bg:Еркюл Поаро bs:Hercule Poirot ca:Hercule Poirot cs:Hercule Poirot da:Hercule Poirot de:Hercule Poirot en:Hercule Poirot eo:Hercule Poirot et:Hercule Poirot eu:Hercule Poirot fa:هرکول پوآرو fi:Hercule Poirot fr:Hercule Poirot he:הרקול פוארו hr:Hercule Poirot hu:Hercule Poirot id:Hercule Poirot it:Hercule Poirot ja:エルキュール・ポアロ ka:ერკიულ პუარო ko:에르퀼 푸아로 la:Hercules Poirot mk:Херкул Поаро ml:ഹെർകൂൾ പൊയ്റോട്ട് mr:एर्क्यूल प्वारो nl:Hercule Poirot nn:Hercule Poirot no:Hercule Poirot pl:Herkules Poirot pt:Hercule Poirot ro:Hercule Poirot ru:Эркюль Пуаро sh:Hercule Poirot sk:Hercule Poirot sl:Hercule Poirot sr:Херкул Поаро sv:Hercule Poirot th:แอร์กูล ปัวโร tr:Hercule Poirot uk:Еркюль Пуаро vi:Hercule Poirot zh:赫丘勒·白羅